Insônia
by siriustick
Summary: "Seus pensamentos há meses que vinham lhe incomodando, impossibilitando-a de ter tranquilas e desejadas noites de sono. Sentou em sua poltrona favorita. [...] Suspirando, alcançou um pedaço de pergaminho e o apoiou em um livro que estava em seu colo. Molhou sua pena no tinteiro e começou a rabiscar."


Lily estava sentada sozinha no Salão Comunal. Já passava da meia-noite, mas não conseguia dormir.

Seus pensamentos há meses que vinham lhe incomodando, impossibilitando-a de ter tranquilas - e desejadas - noites de sono. Sentou em sua poltrona favorita. O estofado macio e o tecido de veludo davam-lhe a sensação de aconchego. Seus livros, pergaminhos e penas estavam empilhados na mesinha de centro, formando uma pequena muralha entre ela e o calor que irradiava das chamas crepitantes da lareira. Suspirando, alcançou um pedaço de pergaminho e apoiou-o em um livro que estava em seu colo. Molhou sua pena no tinteiro, e começou a rabiscar.

_"James. _

_Estou sentindo-me mais patética do que jamais me senti antes. Você **não** lerá esta carta. Nem você, nem ninguém. Na verdade, estou achando as chamas da lareira muito convidativas e um ótimo destino para este pedaço de pergaminho. Não sei porquê escrevi seu nome no início desta carta. É mais um desabafo do que uma carta, realmente. Mas preciso descarregar este sentimento que, juro por Deus,**detesto** nutrir por você._  
_  
Não ousaria desabafar com minhas amigas, você as conhece tão bem quanto eu, e sabe do que elas são capazes. Estou escrevendo porque esta carta** já** está destinada a ser destruída, portanto não há problema algum - espero. Resolvi declarar-me, para enfim - depois de muitos meses - poder dormir aliviada, sem sentir um bolo formar-se em minha garganta._

É duro ter de aceitar as batidas descompassadas do meu coração cada vêz que você se aproxima - sem convite - e sem aviso. Ou cada célula do meu corpo receber uma descarga elétrica quando ouço sua voz surrando algo em meu ouvido. Odeio quando seu cheiro - por que seu cheiro é tão bom? - entorpece meu cérebro, fazendo-me iniciar uma discussão interna para lembrar-me de como mover meu corpo. E é duro sentir cada fibra do meu ser queimar quando você toca meu rosto, fazendo-me fitar seus olhos. **Seus lindos olhos**. E eu tento lutar contra isto. Juro que tento. Mas expulsar este sentimento não é algo fácil, principalmente quando meu coração e meu cérebro armam um complô contra mim, fazendo-me ficar prestes a gritar "EU TE AMO, POTTER" cada vez que uma garota chega perto de você - o que acontece muitas vezes ao dia.

Falam que você me ama. Eu **não** acredito. Não **quero** acreditar. Isso dificultará ainda mais minha luta. Uma parte de mim quer que seja verdade. Que você me ame tanto quanto eu o amo. Poder beijar-lhe os lábios, sentir seu perfume, chamar-lhe de meu. Sinto-me culpada desejando isto, almejando algo que sei que não posso possuir. E aqui estou, escondida em uma pilha de livros, colocando meus sentimentos e desejos mais íntimos em um velho pergaminho.

Mas eu só quero que esta dor - que insiste em não me deixar dormir - suma, e leve junto este insano sentimento. Porque apesar destes meus sentimentos mais íntimos e doentios, **eu amo você** James Potter. Mais do que posso suportar. 

_Com amor, _

_L.E. "_

* * *

James acordou no meio da madrugada. Na verdade, nem dormira. Há meses que não pregava os olhos, seus sonhos insanos não deixavam. Rumou para o Salão Comunal, certo de que olhar as chamas vermelhas e quentes da lareira certamente o fariam pegar - finalmente - no sono. Mas achou algo muito mais interessante para admirar.

Lily estava tão linda dormindo. Em seu rosto havia uma expressão serena, mas seus olhos estavam inchados. Provavelmente ela chorara. Mas porque? Algo saía das páginas do livro surrado que repousava em suas pernas. Não pôde conter a curiosidade, e puxou, começando a lê-lo. A cada palavra, o brilho do seus olhos aumentavam, seu coração batia mais irregular, e seu sorriso alargava. Sentou-se na poltrona ao lado dela, onde assim poderia desfrutar melhor da felicidade que, há tempos, não sentia.

* * *

Lily acordou com um pulo. Sabia que era sábado, e tinha certeza que ainda era muito cedo, pois não havia ninguém no Salão além de um certo garoto, que dormia em uma poltrona ao lado da sua. E este certo garoto estava com um pedaço de papel na mão. Entrou em pânico. Lembrou que não queimara sua carta. Abriu o livro em seu colo desesperada, procurando o pedaço de pergaminho. Ah, o pergaminho estava ali! Mas... não era o dela. E estava endereçada a ela. Reconheceu imediatamente a caligrafia.

_"Lily. _

_Quando você perceber que esta não é sua carta, provavelmente irá matar-me. **Peço que não faça isso**. Me deixe dormir, e leia até o final. Na verdade, exitem suas opções: pare agora mesmo e queime esta carta, ou leia até o final._

Há noites não durmo bem. Meus sonhos me incomodam, são insanos e improváveis. E todos são com você. Neles, a cada dia você diz que me ama, sempre de um jeito diferente, mas devo informar-lhe que neles você nunca fez isto por meio de uma carta - POR FAVOR, TIRE AGORA MESMO A IDEIA DE GRITAR COMIGO E ME DEIXE DORMIR MAIS UM POUCO, VOLTE A LER TRANQUILAMENTE.

Por que você não me falou isto tudo antes? Você sabe quantas noites _passei __em claro pensado em como lhe conquistar, amor? Não me acorde porque lhe chamei de amor. Só Mérlin sabe quanto tempo esperei por isto, e agora que posso, pretendo usar bastante._

_Lily, eu amo você. Seu sorriso, seu cheiro, seu beijo - mesmo que roubado -, sua voz, seus olhos, seu jeito. Amo absolutamente tudo em você. Não serás 'apenas mais uma em minha lista', na verdade, esta lista sequer existiu. Se existiu, ela desapareceu no exato momento em que percebi que a amava._

Desculpe-me por ler sua carta, mas é bom saber que você me ama tanto quanto eu a amo. Não, eu a amo muito mais. 

_Com amor, _

_J.P." _

O coração da garota batia freneticamente. Seu cérebro sofreu um apagão. Sem pensar muito, jogou o papel de lado, e pulou para o colo do moreno, segurando seu rosto com as mãos e beijando febrilmente cada parte em que podia alcançar da pele do rapaz.

James acordou quando sentiu algo pular em seu colo e beijar-lhe o rosto. Reconheceu o perfume de imediato, e seus lábios experientes procuraram os da garota, que retribuíram o beijo de bom grado. Ela sentiu James rir em seus lábios e a puxar mais para perto.

Interrompeu o beijo apenas para poder admirar o garoto.

– Algo me diz que você leu minha carta - disse ele, com um sorriso sedutor nos lábios.

– Você leu a minha primeiro. Que coisa feia Mr. Potter, ler as coisas dos outros.

– Mas se você está aqui em cima de mim e me acordou aos beijos, quer dizer que eu fiz a coisa certa, não?

Pela primeira vez em meses, Lily riu com vontade.

– Eu amo você - disse ela, enquanto acariciava os cabelos do Maroto.

– Eu amo você, mais que tudo. - Respondeu ele, sorrindo.

E mais uma vez, selaram os lábios. O beijo calmo, gentil e urgente que reforçou a declaração dos dois. Ambos querendo saciar o desejo pelo outro.

Quando ambos os lábios ficaram dormentes, se separaram. James aninhou Lily em seu colo e, novamente, voltaram a dormir.

Se sentiram completos, como a meses não se sentiam.

**_A insônia estava curada, para todo o sempre._**

* * *

Eu gosto dessa também. Na verdade, eu gosto de escrever ones. Elas são tão fofinhas e ^~^

Bom, é isso. Deixem reviews e me façam feliz. Por favor, eu gosto de saber a opinião de vocês!

Me sigam no twitter (siriustick) e blá blá blá

uns bejos


End file.
